1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection establishing method and related wireless device and wireless host, and more particularly, to a security connection establishing method and related wireless device and wireless host.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bluetooth is a small-ranged wireless transmission technology, operated at industrial scientific medical (ISM) frequency band, i.e. 2.4G. A Bluetooth system uses frequency hopping spreading spectrum (FHSS) technique in wireless communication to divide transmission data and upload the transmission data at up to 79 different frequency bands, so as to avoid crosstalk between electronic devices. A main modulation of the Bluetooth system is Gaussian frequency-shifting keying (GFSK), which can achieve up to 1 Mb/s transmission rate and 10 to 100 meters effective transmission distance.
Bluetooth features low transmission power, Omni directional antenna, dual-way communication and auto-pairing with other Bluetooth devices within communication rage. Therefore, Bluetooth is extensively applied to personal computers, mobile phones, mouses, keyboards and other consumer electronic devices.
As for the present Bluetooth human interface device or Bluetooth peripheral (slave) devices, prior to establishing connection, either selecting a device or inputting specific information for connection requires a graphic user interface (GUI) on a Bluetooth master device, such as a personal computer, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc., to set up connection related configuration. When a Bluetooth human interface device tries to connect to another Bluetooth human interface device, a search for Bluetooth devices will be conducted first, followed by showing all the searched Bluetooth devices on the GUI, and then an user must select a Bluetooth device on the GUI for connection and input a personal identification number (hereinafter “PIN code”) for “Pairing” the two Bluetooth devices, to ensure security and safety of data transmission. However, such complex and series operations bring inconvenience for the user, and enforce the user to give up Bluetooth related products. For example, when the user tries to install a Bluetooth mouse on a personal computer, after searching for Bluetooth devices, the GUI displays the Bluetooth mouse for the user to select, to set up connection related configuration. The user must use a universal serial bus (USB) mouse, USB keyboard or other input devices to input the PIN code and related configuration on the GUI. Consequently, the user must prepare the USB mouse before using the Bluetooth mouse, which is like adding the fifth wheel on the coach.
In addition, in the conventional Bluetooth system, it is usually the master device searches the slave devices, such as a mouse, keyboard, earphone, speaker, etc. The master device uses fixed power to search all the slave devices within radio range. Therefore, the master device may find a number of slave devices, including the slave device that the user tried to connect with. For example, the user tries to use some Bluetooth mouses, the personal computer tries to search all the slave devices around. If there are a Bluetooth earphone, keyboard and another Bluetooth mouse around at the same time, the personal computer will find these three devices. In such a situation, the user must know the exact model of the Bluetooth mouse, to make the right selection in the GUI.
In short, in the prior arts, if the user tries to use Bluetooth peripheral devices, the user must initiate the GUI, enter the PIN code, and set up connection related configuration. Such complex procedure is very likely to decrease the probability of using peripheral Bluetooth devices. Moreover, when there are more than one Bluetooth peripheral devices, the user must be able to remember the make of the peripheral device, in order to make the right selection, which causes great inconvenience for use.